Into the Future
by Bookworm0713
Summary: Doom, Jasmine, and Lief leave on a trip to Broome, but end up taking a trip six years into the future. What is life like then, and will they ever get back to their own time.


Hey, sorry I haven't updated my other story in a while I have been busy. Anyway I always wondered how the DQ characters would react if they knew what was in there future, things like that. Jasmine and Lief are like twenty. So here's my second Deltora Fanfic, Into the Future.

Lief, Jasmine and Doom rode on their horses through the Forests of Silence talking light heartedly. They were on their way to Broome, to visit Barda and Lindal. "It is hard to believe that Barda has been living in Broome for almost two years," said Jasmine. "Yes it is," Leif replied. "And their first child will be born any day now," remarked Doom. Lief and Jasmine smiled thinking of Barda and Lindal very soon becoming parents. They rode a little longer in silence each riders mind wandering. Doom was actually thinking about what it would be like when Lief and Jasmine had children. Though they were not married yet, Doom had no doubt that they would be and very likely soon, he thought with a smile.

Doom glanced over at Jasmine and Lief who were once again talking and laughing. It was times like these when Doom felt happiness and sadness at seeing his only daughter and his best friend, practically brother's, son laughing together. It reminded him of his and Anna's relationship, Anna how much he missed her. Jasmine looked so much like her mother, except for her hair and eye color. "Doom," called Jasmine cheerily, "how much longer do you think until we get there." Before Doom could respond the ground shook violently. Some trees leaves shook violently fluttering to the ground.

Doom sprung from his horse his only thoughts in mind keeping Jasmine and Lief both safe. He grabbed the horses reigns, while also grabbing Lief and Jasmine's reigns. He yelled at them to hop of the horses, and they did so immediately. "We should get out of here and find a clearing in case a tree falls," Lief yelled over all the noise. "The trees say there is a clearing a little ways ahead," exclaimed Jasmine. Jasmine took the lead and led them through the trees at a fast rate. However it still took quite some time, for their horses neighed in fright and sometimes resisted to being moved. As the companions reached the clearing they all breathed a sigh of relief for the violent shaking had come to a stop.

"That earthquake came out of nowhere, is anybody hurt?" Lief asked. "No," said Jasmine and Doom. Doom squinted towards the sun and said," I suppose if we want to get to Broome before night fall we should continue on our way." Both Lief and Jasmine nodded in agreement. As they got ready to mount and restart once again they heard a distant cracking noise, Jasmine was the first to hear it. They all tensed and drew their weapons ready to spring in to attack mode. The cracking and footsteps heard came to a stop. And out stepped Barda! "Barda," exclaimed the bewildered group. Before Barda could answer Jasmine asked, "Shouldn't you be in Broome with Lindal." Barda looked puzzled and replied, "Shouldn't you be in Del?" "We sent you a letter we would come to Broome, and you replied back," said Doom. Barda glanced down at Jasmine's stomach and had a confused look on his. This made Lief and Doom, and Jasmine herself also look. They all looked up with an even more puzzled face, for Jasmine's stomach looked the same as it always had flat.

They heard some rustling of bushes, and a voice called out "Barda, who are you talking to." Out of the bushes came Lindal, followed by five small children. Ranging in what looked like ages 2 to 6. Lindal at seeing them had an astonished on also, but the five children had smiles growing on their faces., "Aunt Jasmine, Uncle Lief, Uncle Doom," exclaimed the kids running up to give them hugs. The campanions not knowing what to make of this bent down and gave all the kids a hug in turn. Once they were done the companions stood up and looked at Barda and Lindal who were whispering quietly to themselves. That's when the companions also noticed Lindal was holding a small infant in her arms.

Jasmine turned to talk to Doom, and Lief about this when Barda and Lindal stepped forward. They no longer had a surprised and somewhat friendly look on. "Who are you, and why are you trying to impersonate the royal family," growled Barda quietly. "Wha-what do you mean Barda you've know me all your life how could you say that," gasped Lief. "If anything," hissed Jasmine, "we are to be suspicious of you; you both should be in Broome, and what of all the children." "Boy," exclaimed Lindal, "Ols are not as good as they used to be at deceiving." "What," yelled Doom. "You heard her, either you are poor actors, or you are even worse ols. The Queen's father and the Queen and King haven't looked like this in years, especially the Queen!" snapped Barda.

Doom was about to speak when Lief and Jasmine interrupted him with a loud, "Queen and King!" "When did I ever get married!" finished Lief. Barda drew his sword, and said to Lindal in a hushed voice, "Get the baby, and children out of here, I will join you shortly." Lindal nodded and hurried off gathering the children and disappearing into the forest. "This ends now Ols how easy it was to see through your scheming and how you all must be," growled Barda. "Barda wait!" said Doom in a gruff voice, "How are we supposed to not think you are not an Ol." Barda had an angry expression on his face but lowered his sword. "I believe in justices, so justice will be served. Jasmine may you step over beside me," said Barda. Then in quicker than a flash he had his sword point at her throat. In instance both Lief and Doom sprung to her side muttering cruses at how easily they had been deceived.

Nobody moves or the girl gets hurt. "Take me," Doom and Lief all said at the same time. Greif was etched on Lief's face and even it was on Doom's. Barda dropped his sword, "It is you… I knew that the real you would be willing to sacrifice their life for her," said Barda and he continued saying how, "I don't know how it is possibly you, but I do know it is." "Lindal," called Barda, "It is all right." Hesitantly, Lindal and the baby, followed by the five kids walked out of the brush. On seeing Lindal's surprised and angry face, as well as his children's smiling ones, he said cheerily, "I don't know how but it is them!"


End file.
